


【基盾 | 锤盾】Convergence

by yes9096



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Top Loki, Top Thor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes9096/pseuds/yes9096
Summary: 美国队长在归还现实宝石和锤子的时候，意外卷入了阿斯加德与黑暗精灵的战争。一篇锤盾前提下的基盾。





	【基盾 | 锤盾】Convergence

“抱歉，我吵醒你了吗？”

“不，我只是睡不太着……”阿斯加德的床太软了，史蒂夫确实有点不习惯。身上未完全痊愈的伤也在隐隐作痛。他坐起来，靠在软绵绵的枕垫上，看着朝自己走来的索尔。

 

这次任务失误了。史蒂夫原本只是来2013年的阿斯加德归还现实宝石和锤子的——他现在有点后悔，当时没找索尔问清楚情况。对付魔法生物，那可真的不是美国队长的强项。

他刚抵达这儿没多久，就被卷入了战斗：阿斯加德勇士们和黑暗精灵打得不可开交，而本应在简·福斯特身上的以太粒子，这一刻却在史蒂夫手上——该死的现实宝石。史蒂夫顾不得解释为什么自己出现在这儿，他一边躲避着黑暗精灵的追击，还要突破不认识自己的阿斯加德勇士们的阻挠，凭着强行召唤的锤子，才找到索尔和奥丁。幸亏最后借助他们的力量发挥了宝石的能力，彻底打退了那些丑陋的黑暗生物。大战结束后，奥丁留下了他在阿斯加德养伤。

 

史蒂夫看着索尔走近，最后坐在自己身边，“把福斯特小姐平安送回去了？”

“她这次也受了不少惊吓，不过幸好没怎么受伤。”

史蒂夫笑了笑，“我猜你是来问我为什么会出现在阿斯加德……还有那个石头的事情。”

“那确实是个让我迷惑的问题。”

“只是一个意外。”

史蒂夫垂下眼睑。等养好伤，他必须要再次校准时间，回到正确的时间点修正一切。但现在……史蒂夫不确定自己该不该告诉索尔事实。他想尽可能地降低平行时空带来的副作用。

“你不是我认识的那个队长。但我很相信你。”索尔说，“只是我父亲那边，恐怕很难交待。”

“因为我能召唤你的锤子？”

索尔摇头，“你不属于我们这个时空。奥丁说了，连海姆达尔的眼睛也看不透你。”

“……我很抱歉，没能救你的母亲。”事已至此，史蒂夫也不打算隐瞒。他含糊地带过，“我来自十年后，为了弥补这个时间节点出现的问题。本来我应该要知道事情会怎样发展，但现实出了点偏差。”

索尔沉默了半晌，“……你不必自责，那本就是我的责任。”

 

就是这个表情，史蒂夫再熟悉不过了。在索尔第一次没砍中灭霸的脑袋之后，他一直带着这个表情，直到他最终决定离开复仇者联盟基地。再后来，他们赢了，但也失去了其他……史蒂夫读得出他眼中的悲伤与自责。那是他被自我放逐的灵魂。

现在这会儿，索尔还拥有那双美丽的蓝色眼睛。在过去，史蒂夫从未见过辉煌的阿斯加德，也未见过在这儿呼风唤雨的奥丁之子。他不止一次在与索尔的交谈中幻想过这个美丽的国度，寻找他过去的模样。但现在，索尔依然露出悲伤的表情，而史蒂夫无能为力。

“她会为你骄傲的。”史蒂夫给了索尔一个拥抱。索尔把头靠在他的肩膀上，用力回抱他。

“谢谢你……队长。”

 

他们维持了这个姿势一点时间，而后面情况开始变得有点暧昧。史蒂夫好久没有和索尔这么亲密过了。索科维亚之战后，史蒂夫就再也没见过如此意气风发的索尔：他头发变短，失去了一只眼睛，而后来变得更消沉——他酗酒，胖了很多。尽管索尔的灵魂仍然吸引着他，但史蒂夫仍然忍不住对十年前的索尔产生情愫。

这是他一直爱着的男人。

“可以给我一个亲吻吗，队长？”索尔闭上眼睛，指了指自己的额头，“像我母亲做的那样。”

“……索尔？”

“只是一个安慰。”

“……”

史蒂夫停顿了一下，他盯着索尔的脸，松开手，“我们都以为你在那场战斗中捐躯了，洛基——”

‘索尔’看着他，“队长……史蒂夫，我不明白。”

“别装了。我在召唤那个锤子，但显然它现在不在阿斯加德。你不是索尔。”

‘索尔’闻言，褪去了伪装——洛基的脸出现在史蒂夫面前。他仍然是那身熟悉的装扮，带着不可一世和嘲讽，“我很高兴你还记得我。”

“但每次见面都不是什么愉快的场合。”

“怎么发现的？”洛基整理了一下衣服，“我对索尔的模仿甚至能骗过奥丁。”

“我就是能感觉出来。”

那可是他爱了很久的男人。尽管史蒂夫不了解索尔的一切，但想要骗过他还没那么容易。

“为什么不一开始就拆穿我？”

“也许是因为，你也爱你们的母亲……你们的悲伤是共通的。你们有一样的……眼神。让我判断失误。”

从小一起长大的兄弟，本身也应是如此相似。只是一开始的差错，注定了他们迟早分道扬镳。他们渐行渐远，敌对、分裂，背叛、怀疑，在觥筹交错的宴会中各怀心思，用染血的刀撕开裂痕，再也回不去一开始。

 

“……”洛基收起了笑容，“你知道吗，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，没有锤子、没有盾牌……在阿斯加德，在我的地盘上，你不是我的对手。”

“我不是来打架的。”

“噢，有趣。你从十年后来找索尔叙旧？”

“你可以这么理解。”他想要离开的话，随时可以离开。洛基此刻没有恶意，但史蒂夫依然警惕。

“……你爱他。”

史蒂夫皱眉，“什么？”

“不想承认也没关系，这儿不止你能够看透一些事情的本质。索尔不擅长这个，我比他厉害多了。我才是弗蕾嘉亲自养大的儿子。”

久违了，这个狡猾的阿斯加德之神。史蒂夫记得他们第一次在德国见面的时候，洛基脸上也是这种志在必得的傲慢。

“想用这种事情威胁我的话，我劝你尽早放弃。我们的关系一直很光明磊落。”

“我们来做个交易吧，罗杰斯……队长。”洛基站起来，“那个宝石——”

“放弃你的算盘吧，洛基。它会带来掠夺和毁灭，这也是我来的原因之一。许诺你齐塔瑞军队的那个家伙，你不是他的对手。”

“但索尔打赢了，对吗？”

史蒂夫看着他，“是的，他赢了。与你哥哥和解是最好的办法，也是我唯一能给你的答案。”

“噢，史蒂夫·罗杰斯……不惜跨越十年来当我的人生导师，让我们兄弟和好，对你来说未免有点太浪费了。”

洛基显然不打算采纳他的意见。他靠近史蒂夫，带着嘲讽的笑容，“不如我们来谈谈别的吧。”

“我们没有什么好谈的。我也无意与你起冲突。”

他不该在这儿浪费时间，史蒂夫想，也许他该今晚就该离开这儿，找到索尔，把宝石和锤子放回去该去的地方。

“如果你找索尔的话，他正和他的小女友在一块。非常快乐，无忧无虑，在享受这个浪漫又温馨的二人世界。他快忘了他作为王位继承人的使命，他是这个世界上最愚蠢的家伙。而你，伤口未愈，只能被困在这儿，对着我这张让你厌恶的脸。”

“无论如何，我不会帮助你的。”

“噢，不，你当然不会。”

洛基笑了笑，变回‘索尔’的模样，“我们来找点乐子吧。”

“……这并不好玩，洛基。”

“你渴望他，渴望得不得了——但很可惜，他现在并不属于你。他满心满意都是那个愚蠢的女人。你只能在十年后回到这儿，偷偷看他的脸，怀念你们一起的时光。噢，让我猜猜，为什么他让你一个人回来？”

“够了——”

“难道你不想感受‘我’的拥抱吗，队长？”

 

史蒂夫面前的男人完全是索尔的模样、索尔的语气。甚至连一根头发丝都那么相似。他真的演得很像，能骗过奥丁不足为奇，如果不是足够警惕，史蒂夫也几乎要被他骗过了。

“你不想念‘我’吗？看看你的周围，‘我’向你描述过的那个世界。现在你就在这儿，和‘我’一起。”

“……洛基。”

“嘘——”‘索尔’捂住他的嘴巴，“我是索尔，奥丁之子。”

史蒂夫摇摇头。面对此刻如此幼稚的阿斯加德之神，他无言以对。某种程度上，他和索尔真的是如假包换的兄弟。

“你连一个吻都如此吝啬。”

史蒂夫看着他，叹了一口气，“为什么？”

“只要一个吻。”

他又指了指自己的额头，“……像我母亲做的那样。”

“我不明白……”

“我有什么不如他？”

问出这个问题的洛基是多么幼稚。为了满足自己愚蠢的私欲去攻占别的世界，这儿没有人会爱他，奥丁对他失望，索尔对他鄙夷。因为他的所作所为，洛基从风光的王子变成了阿斯加德臭名昭著的囚犯。这个世界上，唯一还对他不吝啬爱意的弗蕾嘉已经……

“我连她最后一面，都没有见到——”

史蒂夫有点心软了。这一刻，他几乎要忘了洛基在德国和纽约做的那些破事。现在的他只是一个失去唯一爱他的母亲的孩子。他还未曾获得父亲与兄弟的谅解，他狡猾又虚伪，但……史蒂夫记起索尔对于洛基之死的遗憾与悲伤：他失去了这个弟弟好几次——在彩虹桥，在黑暗世界，在那艘难民船上。

也许，这次他们还有机会——

 

史蒂夫犹豫了一下，然后给了他一个非常轻的吻：仿佛蜻蜓点水般，落在‘索尔’的额头上。

“……可以了吗？”

‘索尔’睁开那双迷人的蓝色眼睛，与史蒂夫对视。他伸手抚上史蒂夫的脸，轻轻摩挲着。两人靠得很近，几乎要贴在一起，气息彼此交缠。

“我不允许你拒绝我。”

‘索尔’吻上史蒂夫的唇。熟悉的气息让史蒂夫一瞬间有点恍惚：同样粗鲁、毫无章法的亲吻方式，把他的思绪带回了和索尔第一次接吻的那一晚。那个晚上他们都喝了一点酒……不，也许是很多酒，索尔从阿斯加德带来的。他们带着醉意，踏出了那一步。

他们一同经历了那么多、分开了那么多次，但索尔总是让他有种安心的感觉。

趁史蒂夫片刻的分神，眼前的男人使了一点小法术，把他困在这张柔软的床上。

“洛基！”

“……嘘，队长。”‘索尔’轻轻几个动作，就把他的衣服扒拉干净了，“别乱动。气氛很好，我现在不想伤害你。”

“这不好玩。把我放开！”

“不要拒绝你的渴望。感受我吧……像‘我们’曾经做过的那样。”

史蒂夫挣扎了一下，发现徒劳无功，于是放弃了抵抗，“……你会后悔的。”

‘索尔’没有理会他的话，“作为回礼，我只是在满足你的幻想。”

史蒂夫怒极反笑，“是吗？我不觉得你能够满足我。”

索尔对他可是笨拙得可爱。当时他们彼此也没有太多经验，实话说，情况有点失控。史蒂夫回想起来都想要嘲笑当年的自己。

可后来当然不一样了。

 

“原来美国队长那么奔放，过去我可是看走眼了。”

‘索尔’伸手抚摸他光滑的皮肤，从肩膀滑到胸脯，一寸一寸往下，“感觉怎么样，队长？”

“嗯……不怎么样。”

史蒂夫动弹不得，只得任由他放肆。他早就不是过去那个被一些荤话刺激就脸红的清纯小处男。洛基要使坏，他便当他是小孩子一般。

‘索尔’分开他修长的双腿，在腿根细嫩的皮肤那里按压。索尔的手总是带着常年握冷兵器的厚茧，洛基的手相对来说要稍微光滑一点，但这动作也让他泛起一阵战栗。洛基很明显注意到了，于是他反复折磨那块隐秘的敏感处，手指数次滑过紧闭的入口，但又给予一点微不足道的刺激。

“小时候，我们特别喜欢玩捉迷藏的游戏，然后我会钻进母亲的书房，偷看她的书。”

‘索尔’用史蒂夫熟悉的声音，阐述自己的过去，“所以我也学了很多奇奇怪怪的小法术。”

他开始真正地使坏了。史蒂夫不知道洛基具体做了什么——他搞不懂阿斯加德人那些神秘的能力，毕竟地球上的新科技已经够让他头疼的。总之，一些不好的感觉从他身体内部开始蔓延：他感觉到下身开始不受自己意识的控制，腿间一片湿滑。

“你做了什么？”史蒂夫皱眉，“这就是你所谓的‘满足’？”

“我说了，今天我不想伤害你。”

‘索尔’继续手上的动作。他试着探进去，那里面已经很湿了，很顺利地吃进了他的两根指头。

“抱歉，我没见过我那个愚蠢兄弟成年后的裸体，所以我没办法彻底模仿他的尺寸。好吧，他估计也不怎么样。但我要提醒你一点，我身上有冰霜巨人的血统……噢，那可真的太可怕了。”

史蒂夫尝到舌尖上一点甜腻的味道。也许是洛基的法术带来的幻觉，但这一刻，他不可否认身体的感觉是舒服的。他和索尔也很久没有温存过了，那五年里，大家都在迷茫中前进，见面的机会少之又少。

至于大战结束后——

 

“别……”

‘索尔’轻而易举地找到了他体内的敏感点。接下来他的动作可以称得上粗鲁，史蒂夫不知道该感激他恰到好处的动作复制，让他意识回到了和索尔在床上的那些时光，还是该开口要求他温柔点，让彼此都能够投入这场不应该发生的性事里。他的意识浮浮沉沉，一下子回到复仇者大楼里温馨的房间，一下子又去到战场上那个偷来的吻。

‘索尔’伏在他的身上，贴近他的耳朵，“我要进去了，史蒂夫。”

“啊……”

洛基一向看不惯美国队长的表情：过于严肃，完美得虚伪。但他必须得承认，史蒂夫·罗杰斯该死的好看。他要是不开口讲话的话，洛基也许会更加喜欢他。现在呢，洛基感觉非常不错：他征服了这个男人。美国队长的嘴唇吐露出暧昧的音节，古板染上了性感，显得更加无法抗拒。很情色，洛基很喜欢。

“满足吗，队长？”男人在操他的时候，依然顶着‘索尔’的外表。他的声音泛着情欲的沙哑。

史蒂夫一直很喜欢索尔的低音，尤其是索尔在他耳边说话的时候。但这下子他倒不愿意承认了，“……闭……嘴。”

炙热硬物在体内粗暴地开拓，甬道适时分泌出湿滑液体，史蒂夫并没有觉得难受。‘索尔’压在他身上的时候，史蒂夫真的有种错觉，仿佛他们在阿斯加德做爱：那个他们一直没有能完成的遗憾。尽管身上那个男人并不像十年后的索尔那般熟悉他的每一寸肌肤，但史蒂夫的身体仍然记得这种快感。

“我该带你看看，阿斯加德有多么美。”

‘索尔’话音刚落，周围的环境就改变了：他们不在原先的房间里，而是在阿斯加德的大街上。街道人来人往，那是阿斯加德人引以为豪的中心花园，鸟语花香，情人亲密地在他们周围说着话。尽管史蒂夫知道这一切都不过是洛基制造的幻觉，但他仍然被吓了一跳，后穴绞紧了男人的硬物。

挤压着性器的内壁柔软湿润，‘索尔’发出满足的叹息。他露出笑容，动作却一点儿也不温柔。史蒂夫虽然耐受疼痛，但也被他撞击得直哼哼。

 

片刻后，他又给他们换了一个环境：那是洛基觊觎许久的王座。‘索尔’把史蒂夫压在那张神圣的王座上，周围一个人也没有，只有他们，赤身裸体在大殿中交缠。肌肤碰撞的水声让人羞耻。尽管史蒂夫已经不再是多年前那个未经人事的人了，但他的脸和上半身仍然泛起粉色，无声拒绝这种不知廉耻的交媾。

“噢，队长。”‘索尔’亲吻他的锁骨，留下痕迹，“雷神之锤的另一位拥有者……可怜的史蒂夫，我猜你还不习惯被旁人窥视你的肉体。但你会习惯的，习惯阿斯加德人失传的乐趣。”

史蒂夫的脑袋里不知道为什么闪回多年前托尼开过的那个“初夜权”的玩笑。该死的，他拿起了雷神之锤，但被夺走身体献祭的却是自己。史蒂夫哭笑不得。唯一值得庆幸的是，他并不感觉到真正的屈辱。也许洛基对待他最温柔的一件事情，就是变成了‘索尔’。

他们从虚假的王座回到了原来的房间。快感一点一点累积起来，史蒂夫不再压抑自己的呻吟，他享受男人用阴茎撞击自己的身体内部。‘索尔’动作得又快又狠，每一次都恰到好处刺激到他的敏感点，撞出他迷糊又粘稠的鼻音。溢出的体液让史蒂夫的臀缝一片狼藉，‘索尔’咬住他的耳垂，身下动作越来越狠。

 

突然他放缓，然后停下了动作。洛基褪去‘索尔’的外表，变回原本的模样，“……该死，他在阿斯加德。”

史蒂夫声音沙哑，带着一点嘲讽，听上去却特别慵懒，“那你该从我身上滚下来了。”

“不。”洛基重新插进去，把史蒂夫钉在床上，“他会很高兴我还活着……而且，现在还没能让你这个贪心的小婊子满足。”

“啊……”

索尔已经在回来的路上了。他在阿斯加德。他们真的会被索尔撞破吗？史蒂夫一边觉得羞耻，身体却又违反意志地更加兴奋。

这个时候的索尔确实还不属于他——在自己深爱的男人面前，和其他男人做爱，那种背德感冲破了史蒂夫胸口的关卡，潮水般汹涌而至，直至淹没了他。史蒂夫无能为力：他被洛基的法术控制住了，而他只能祈求洛基在他哥哥面前，还没有那么不知廉耻。

 

洛基的动作越来越快，史蒂夫也到了濒临爆发的边缘。他的身体被弄得一团糟。洛基尺寸傲人的阴茎持续折磨着他的神经，史蒂夫被他的动作带着，身体晃动，几乎失去了呼吸的节奏。于是他把修长的双腿紧紧缠上男人的腰，甬道绞紧对方的性器，想让他快点缴械投降。

“——真想让他看看、美国队长这副放荡的模样。”洛基掐着他的脖子射了出来。一瞬间触电般的快感淹没了他们。史蒂夫几乎同步到达了高潮，他后背弓起，咬紧牙关，然后陷入柔软的床单。

“哈啊……为了你的安全着想，你真的、该滚了。”史蒂夫踢了踢伏在自己身上喘气的阿斯加德人。

“我——”

 

“洛基？”

雷神索尔的声音在两人耳中响起。

完了。史蒂夫长吁一口气，试图在一团糟的脑子里思考应对办法。

 

“……你好，我的哥哥。”洛基给自己变了一身衣服，整洁、得体，仿佛半分钟前汗水淋漓的男人与他没有半毛钱关系。他从史蒂夫的床上下来，试图若无其事地走出这个房间。

“——你做了什么？”

索尔很快便弄明白了现状：一个赤身裸体、满身暧昧痕迹、仍然被困在床上动弹不得的美国队长。还有他那个狡猾的弟弟。

“放轻松……只是一点小恶作剧。”洛基举手投降。

他只想找点乐子，并不想和他哥打起来。况且现在，他还真不是他哥的对手。

索尔看向史蒂夫。史蒂夫不着痕迹地叹了口气，然后用眼神示意。索尔很快便明白过来：他以雷霆般的动作给了洛基一下狠的。

突然发难的索尔打了洛基一个措手不及——他直直倒在地上，失去了意识。

 

索尔不可置信地走近那张有够凌乱的床。他解开了洛基的法术，让史蒂夫自由，“……队长？”

“不是什么大事，索尔。”史蒂夫穿上衣服，“对大家都好，把它忘了吧。”

史蒂夫身上暧昧的痕迹让索尔浮想联翩。忘了？他想忘也忘不了……队长凌乱的金发，被蹂躏过度、红润的嘴唇，饱满的胸前星星点点的痕迹……史蒂夫用被子遮住腿间，神色不太自然。

空气中弥漫着男人再熟悉不过的麝香味，索尔咽了下口水，不知道该如何弥补他的好友在阿斯加德遭受的“虐待”。

“队长，我……”

他甚至不知道接下来要怎么面对史蒂夫。

“一个好消息，洛基还活着。”史蒂夫尽量平静地陈述事实，“另一个事情我必须要对你坦白：我来自十年后的未来，来这儿是为了补救我们拯救世界时弄出来的一些漏洞……我是史蒂夫，但不是你现在认识的那个史蒂夫。”

索尔点了点头，“……那就能解释清楚了。你需要我做点什么吗？”

“我需要你做的是——把它忘了，别在任何人面前提起。无论如何，也别告诉这个世界的史蒂夫。除非你想让他崩溃。”

“我明白。”索尔不自然地挠了挠头，“……抱歉，让你遭受这些——”

“我已经耽搁得够久的，必须得走了。”

史蒂夫整理好自己。洛基留在体内的精液让他有口难言，但他没有别的办法，“最后需要拜托你一件事情：帮我把那个宝石拿来，我告诉你如何处置它。”

于是索尔照办了。他把现实宝石交到史蒂夫手中。两人双手接触的瞬间，史蒂夫终于真正感受到了这个世界的索尔的温度。

你好啊，索尔。我来见你了。

“谢谢你帮助了阿斯加德和简——”

索尔话音未落，史蒂夫以不下刚才他对洛基的狠劲，把索尔敲晕在地上。奥丁之子往后仰躺，恰好倒在同样昏迷的洛基身边。

 

史蒂夫低下头，仔细盯着索尔看了好几眼，仿佛要把这张英俊的脸烙印在自己脑海里。他撩开男人凌乱的金发，不舍地亲了亲对方的脸颊，“不客气……还有，我很抱歉。”

我爱你，索尔。史蒂夫在心中默念。

 

史蒂夫召唤来锤子，准备踏上时空之旅。

他必须再次回到与黑暗精灵交战之前，而这次，他不会再失手了。但史蒂夫也知道，如果他完成了这次任务，现在这一段分叉开的历史也许就会随之消失——虽然也有另一种可能，这个时空仍然存在，只是他再也不得而知。他不属于这儿，只是一个意外闯入的不速之客。

这么想来，确实也是另一种遗憾。

 

史蒂夫看着昏倒在地方的两兄弟：也许只有这么短短的一瞬间，他们能够不再针锋相对地和平共处，仿佛多年前年幼的他们。但是……

于是史蒂夫再次低下头，各给了他们一个吻。

“再见了，奥丁之子。”

 

然后，他按下了手腕上的按钮。

 

 

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 终于还是搞了嫂子梗【。


End file.
